


Давай представим?

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Original (?), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: То ли ньюманн, то ли ориджинал.Я просто писал твит о том, что хочу личную лабораторию и милого напарника, а он вылился в это.Писалось как ориджинал, я просто описывал свои мысли и ощущения, но потом заметил, что мои мечты сильно смахивают на ньюманн, в который я недавно упал. Посему я как мог подогнал фик под пейринг, но все равно это что-то непонятное.Можно читать, как ориджинал, можно, как фик по определенной паре, каждому свое.Короче, первый фик по фэндому (а по фэндому ли?), странный аушный полуньюманн полуориджинал.Оно само.





	Давай представим?

Я хочу себе лабораторию. Чтобы быть там ученым, к примеру, биологом.  
Хочу докторские степени, хочу быть классным и известным, фанатично преданным работе и исследованиям. Хочу милого, несколько ворчливого напарника, с которым буду делить эту самую лабораторию. Чтобы мы частенько с ним спорили и препирались, подкалывали друг друга, но понимали, что мы все равно друзья, и потихоньку заботились друг о друге. Мы совсем недавно работаем вместе, всего пару месяцев, но уже успели подружиться, хотя это и не видно сначала, что посторонние люди, не знающие нас, думают, что мы просто ненавидим друг друга.

Я был бы веселым, часто шутил, слушал музыку в наушниках, негромко напевая слова, и занимался бы работой, которую больше всего люблю.  
Ты тоже занимался бы чем-то научным, допустим, математикой (и мы постоянно спорили бы, чья работа важнее, понимая, что это спор ради спора, ведь мне важна твоя работа, а тебе - моя). Ты был бы замкнутым, ворчливым, раздражался бы каждый раз, как я начинаю напевать очередную песню. Но понимал бы того, что без меня в лаборатории тебе было бы непривычно, несколько одиноко и даже скучно. (Но, естественно, никогда не сказал бы этого вслух)

В перерывах я бы заваривал нам чай, мой (и твой, надеюсь) любимый - черный с шиповником и яблоком, приносил бы круассаны или другую выпечку, и мы бы выходили на небольшой балкон, на котором только столик и два стула, и перекусывали бы там. Я доедал бы быстрее, также быстро выпивал чай, а после вставал из-за стола, но не уходил бы, а подходил бы ближе к краю балкона, смотрел бы вниз с десятого этажа на город, раскинувшийся под нами. Пусть это будет Лондон, я безумно сильно люблю его.  
Ты бы через пару минут подошел и стал рядом, и мы в молчаливой и спокойной обстановке просто недолго созерцали бы город, в котором кипит жизнь. Это было бы нашим своеобразным ритуалом, который мы совершали два раза в день.  
Часов эдак в двенадцать первый, когда у нас обед, и вечером второй, часов в шесть, когда рабочий день уже закончился, и вроде нужно идти домой и поесть можно там, но мы все равно выходили бы на балкон, ведь я принес выпечку, которую купил, испек сам, или же "Хэй, знаешь, моя мама приезжала и привезла кучу вкусностей, которые состряпала, будешь?".  
И после ужина мы снова бы постояли пару минут, не больше пяти, нет, нам не нужно много. Мы стояли бы и смотрели уже на вечерний Лондон.  
Я бы улыбался одними уголками губ, ведь я так сильно люблю свой город, что готов смотреть на него часами каждый день. А ты снова ворчал бы что-то по поводу пустой траты времени и вечернего холода, но не уходил бы, а просто стоял бы рядом.  
Мы бы не помнили, как именно появился этот наш ритуал, да оно нам и не нужно. Мы просто продолжали бы соблюдать его, но не из-за глупой привычки, а потому, что оба хотели бы этого. Просто стоять пару минут в обществе друг друга.

Если тебя спросят, готов ли ты простоять рядом со мной хотя бы минуту, ты отрицательно замотаешь головой, скажешь что-то колкое в мой адрес, зная, что услышу, и ответишь "Нет".  
Если меня спросят, готов ли я простоять рядом с тобой хотя бы минуту, я рассмеюсь, сказав, что ты меня не вытерпишь, и сведу разговор в шутку, в конце концов ответив "Да", на что ты фыркнешь в своей половине лаборатории, отворачиваясь к доске.

Кстати, о лаборатории. Ты бы разделил ее пополам, потому что я вечно терся где-то рядом с тобой, приносил свой беспорядок к тебе, вихрем носился по комнате, сметая и твои, и свои бумаги прямо на пол. Полоса посредине лаборатории напоминала бы мне карандашную полосу посредине парты. Шестой класс, мы с моим соседом спорили бы, а в конце концов психанули бы оба, решив поделить парту пополам с помощью карандаша и линейки.  
Та линия была немного кривая, плохо заметная, потихоньку стиралась, а со временем и вовсе смазалась бы, оставляя лишь пару карандашных штрихов на светло-коричневой парте.  
Твоя линия - ровная, яркая, нанесена чем-то, что я не смог смыть даже с помощью растворителя (и где ты такую краску, - а краску ли? - взял). Но она тоже со временем стиралась бы. Не буквально, нет. Просто ты постепенно привык бы к тому, что я иногда захожу на твою половину, сметаю твои документы со стола, тут же поднимая их обратно, надеясь, что ты не заметишь, а ты замечал бы все и делал бы мне выговор по этому поводу.

Когда я болен или в плохом настроении, это заметно. Тогда ты бы старался не подавать виду, что заботишься обо мне.  
Нет, это не ты принес плед, потому что я мерз.  
Нет, это не ты налил мне чай (мой любимый, кстати).  
Нет, это не ты нашел бы мою зарядку от плеера, в поисках которой я перевернул все вверх дном.  
Нет, это не ты написал бы за меня отчет, это "Ты совсем свихнулся уже? Мне нечем больше заняться, кроме как делать за тебя отчеты, думаешь? Ты сам его написал и забыл это, а теперь валишь на меня", сказанное строгим голосом, не терпящим возражений.  
И ты бы делал вид, что ни при чем, а я бы подыгрывал тебе, якобы не замечая твоей заботы.  
Тебе сложно проявлять какие бы то ни было чувства, поэтому я не буду акцентировать на этом внимание, ведь если я это сделаю, ты разозлишься, будешь отнекиваться, хотя нам обоим и так все ясно.

Ты будешь говорить, что я слушаю громкую и дурацкую музыку, что я снова в мятой рубашке, что мои татуировки просто детская забава.  
Ты будешь думать, что та песня, что я напевал утром, не так уж и плоха, что мне идет эта рубашка, пусть она и не выглажена, что татуировки это вполне себе красивый рисунок на моем теле. И ты будешь старательно гнать от себя мысли о том, что хотел бы увидеть другие татуировки, а не только на руках.

Несмотря на разницу в характерах, мы проработали с тобой вместе уже три месяца ровно. Я с радостью тебе это сообщил, а ты, не разделяя моего энтузиазма, только фыркнул бы и закатил глаза, сказав что-то ядовитое обо мне и всяких там годовщинах.  
Когда мы снова поужинаем вместе и будем после созерцать город, я скажу тебе, что боюсь высоты и что даже сейчас у меня немного кружится голова и мне чуть-чуть, самую малость, страшно. Ты, к моему удивлению, просто кивнешь, незаметно, как ты думал, делая шаг в мою сторону.  
Я поверну голову и буду пристально смотреть на тебя, а ты - куда-то вдаль, делая вид, что не замечаешь моего взгляда.  
В тот вечер я не сдержусь и возьму тебя за руку, из-за чего ты вздрогнешь, выронив из другой руки трость (Ты хромаешь, правда я не знаю из-за чего, ты не хотел мне рассказывать).  
Ты повернешься ко мне и мы будем просто стоять друг напротив друга, а я буду продолжать держать тебя за руку. Ты не против, не отнимаешь руку от моей, но и не сжимаешь ее в ответ.  
Я решаюсь первым. Делаю шаг к тебе ближе, свободной рукой зарываясь в твои волосы, и осторожно, почти невесомо целую. Ты замираешь, а через пару секунд кладешь дрожащую руку мне на плечо, давая понять, что не против. Я отстраняюсь на пару секунд, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и поймать твой взгляд - несколько удивленный, но такой родной и будто бы ласковый.  
Я снова прижимаюсь к твоим губам и ты отвечаешь мне.

Возможно мы простоим так пару минут.  
Возможно - часов.  
Возможно - ночь.

Когда мы наконец будем дома - у меня дома, - я прижму тебя к стене прямо в прихожей, и ты будешь дрожать то ли от нетерпения, то ли от страха.  
Когда мы наконец окажемся в спальне, ты еще сильнее задрожишь под моими руками, но не отступишься.  
Когда мы наконец останемся без одежды, ты сам потянешь меня в кровать, заставляя нависнуть над тобой, прижимаясь всем телом.

Все будет смазано, как в тумане, но я буду отчетливо помнить, как оставил несколько ярких укусов на шее, как целовал твои пальцы, переплетая их со своими, как спускался поцелуями вниз, а после доводил тебя до крика несколько неумелыми движениями.  
Я никогда не забуду, как мы наконец стали одним целым, как ты стонал от каждого моего движения, как цеплялся за мои плечи, оставляя небольшие царапины.  
Я всегда буду помнить тот момент, когда все взорвалось яркой вспышкой, и мы с тобой одновременно выдохнули, чувствуя, как в глазах все меркнет от сумасшедшего удовольствия, а в теле разливается приятная усталость.

После мы снова будем лежать молча. Ты уснешь почти сразу, вымотанный, да и я продержусь в сознании недолго, следом за тобой уходя в царство Морфея.

Ты проснешься утром, но не обнаружишь рядом меня. Оденешься и выйдешь на приятный запах на кухню, на которой я буду что-то готовить. Я не профи, но моя мама научила меня кое-чему.  
Мы позавтракаем и отправимся в лабораторию, ведь работа не ждет.  
Мы опоздали всего на полчаса, но шеф это заметил. Но он заметил и то, что мы оба счастливые и довольные (хотя ты не старался этого показывать, было заметно, что ты в хорошем расположении духа). Заметил и не стал говорить ничего, только улыбнулся, понимая все без слов.  
Он - один из немногих, кто понимал наши истинные отношения, а не думал, что мы ненавидим друг друга, как считало большинство.

И все будет идти своим чередом, мы будем спокойно работать, спорить, препираться, но продолжать заботиться друг о друге.

Возможно, через месяц ты переедешь ко мне.  
Возможно, мы будем по-настоящему счастливы, даже несмотря на то, что я раздражаю тебя и ты терпеть не можешь мой хаос.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь мы с тобой спасем мир и станем героями.  
А возможно даже поженимся.

Возможно, меня будут звать Ньют.  
Возможно, тебя будут звать Германн.

И когда-нибудь, быть может, все эти многочисленные "возможно" станут нашей реальностью.

Просто давай представим это?


End file.
